The Live In Nanny
by simplyind3e
Summary: 'When I wake up, head pounding and mouth dry, I immediately realise I am not in my own bed.'- Broke and completely down on her luck, Elena Gilbert feels as though she's hit rock bottom. That is until her ad in the local paper is finally responded to and things start to look up. Elena Damon. AU/AH Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is something new I'm just starting to write in hopes to get over my writers block for 'Life as we know it.' I'm so sorry, I'm so rubbish. Anyway, I hope you like this enough not to hate me if you were previously reading my first fic, I will get a third chapter up someday!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing... yet.**

* * *

**Broke and completely down on her luck, Elena Gilbert feels as though she's hit rock bottom. That is until her ad in the local paper is finally responded to and things start to look up. Elena|Damon. AU/AH Rated T.**

**Prologue- Sleeping with Strangers. **

_**Elena.**_  
When I wake up, head pounding and mouth dry, I immediately realise I am not in my own bed.

The soft, white cotton sheets that swaddle me like a baby are not the one's I had purchased whilst on my holdiay in Spain last year, and the shirt that hangs around my frame is far too large and musky smelling to be mine. Afraid to even sit up and inspect my surroundings, I keep my eyes closed, screaming inside at how stupid I had been to end up in a strangers bed.

Pot's clattering break my endless inward curses, and I hear a male voice. I sit up immediately and swing my legs over the side to stand, the shirt hanging from my shoulders. Bare-footed, I creep along the hardwood floors. The voice gets louder, my heart pounds faster; I've never been good talking to strangers, especially not after I've slept with them.

The sight that awaits me is not one I'm prepared for. A shirtless man stands at the island in the middle of the kitchen, a pair of sweats clinging to his bottom half and a sexy, dishevelled head of raven black hair that lets onto our earlier activities. As if he senses that I'm standing halfway behind a doorframe studying him, he looks up, blue orbs unsurprised as they land on me. I give an akward wave and step into the room, unable to shake my self-conciousness, aware that I am wearing only what, I presume, is his shirt. He smiles at me: a heartbreaking smile that I can't help but return.

"Good morning," He says, smile unwavering. His voice drips with sex, so much so, that I find myself having to swallow massive amounts of saliva to keep from salivating all over him. I nodd my head in reply and watch as he retrieves some orange juice from the fridge. He holds it up to me in a sort of peace offering way. I smile. "OJ?" He asks.

When I don't make a move, he simply places it on the counter. "I don't bite, ya'know." He teases.

"Thank you," I finally say, and he hands me a glass. I don't realise how thirsty I am until the cool orange liquid slides down my throat, and within seconds I have downed the whole glass. The blue eyed man laughs at my expression and nudges the carton towards me. "You _can _have some more," He tells me. "OJ isn't a rare species."

Again, I can't help but smile. Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, I try to drink this glass slowly, and watch as he works on making pancakes. Expertly, he flips them, then slides them onto the two plates he's already prepared. He hands me one and I wait until he joins me to dig in. After we've eaten, I murmur a small thank you and compliment him on how delicious it all was. He blushes.

"I'm Damon, by the way," He breaks the silence as he stands and takes my plate. "In case you forgot."

It's true. I have forgotten. I smile sheepishly and shrug. "I'm sorry I don't remember you. It's just that... I can't really remember anything from last night."

"That's okay," He says. "Last night was..." He struggles for words. "Crazy."

Now it's my turn to blush. I grin softly and motion to my surroundings. "Yeah," I agree. "Just a bit."

Damon laughs throatily and places our plates in the sink. I pull at the hem of his shirt as I stand up in attempts to make it longer and grab a tea towel to help dry them. We stand at the counter for a few minutes, enjoying the silence that isn't at all akward, before he points towards the bedroom. "I don't know where your clothes are." He says, then blushes again. "I just kinda... ripped them off wherever I could."

"That's okay." I reply, then I scour his apartment for my belongings. As I'm searcing for my bra, I realise that he's obviously rich. A flashy home like this was hardly something anyone I knew could afford. Its when I'm looking underneath pillows and sofas for my heels that I notice the array of stuffed animals, but I simply carry on and don't mention it to him; its none of my business what he keeps around his house. Damon coughing in the corner breaks me from my search, and, aware that I am bending down almost to the point you can see everthing underneath his shirt, I quickly stand back up to face him. He's holding my lacy red bra in one hand and my matching panties in the other, wearing a sheepish smile. I take them from him as I pass and declare the bedroom out of bounds as I dress. He doesn't object, just hands me my delicasies and leaves me to it.

Once I've slipped back into my black dress, fluffed my hair into shape and wiped the mascara from underneath my eyes, I can't help but feel like a cheap prostitute. I stare at my reflection in the mirror hanging beside the wardrobe and adjust my heels, reprimanding myself with a simple, disgusted look. A knock on the door makes me jump. "Come in." I say.

Damon suddenly appears leaning against the doorframe, a sympathetic look plastered across his features. "You're not cheap." He tells me quietly as if he knows what I'm thinking. "You're human. I don't know about you, but I don't regret last night. We both needed it, and it stops there."

I just stare at him, his blue eyes drawing me in closer with every word that comes out of his mouth. "It was nice to have met you Elena." He carries on. "Take care."

Then he's gone, and before I know it, I've slipped into my coat; hailing a taxi outside in the biting wind.

He's right. I did need it. But that didn't mean i didn't regret it.

* * *

_**Damon  
**_Elena leaves without so much as a word, so I have to creep back to my room to make sure she had actually left. She has. Then, I tidy up around the apartment, picking up endless toy animals as I go. I bite my tongue in pain as I feel something dig into the sole of my foot and I collapse onto a chair to inspect what I had just stepped on. Its a silver necklace, ripped at the claspe. I open the locket attatched, a small picture of a baby tucked away safely inside and I find myself wondering who it could be.

I try my best to fix it, but to no avail, then make a mental note to have it mended and returned to Elena as soon as possible. But then it hits me, I'm not alone in decision making anymore; I can't just up and leave like I used to. A strangled cry comes from the box room as if they're reminding me, a room I had no use for before everything changed, and I drag myself up to a standing posistion to slide the necklace into the pocket of my joggers.

"I'm coming," I murmur, mostly to myself, then grab two stuffed animals from the pile of toys to act as my weaponry. I had gotten this all down to a science now; giraffe's and hippo's made everything better.

"Hey princess," I soothe as I step inside.

**So, there's chapter one up. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**If you did, drop me a review because you'll completely make my day. I'm not even joking, you seriously will. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is something new I'm just starting to write in hopes to get over my writers block for 'Life as we know it.' I'm so sorry, I'm so rubbish. Anyway, I hope you like this enough not to hate me if you were previously reading my first fic, I will get a third chapter up someday!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing... yet.**

**Plot-Broke and completely down on her luck, Elena Gilbert feels as though she's hit rock bottom. That is until her ad in the local paper is finally responded to and things start to look up. Elena|Damon. AU/AH Rated T.**

* * *

**Chapter One- **

_**Elena  
**_ It's quiet when I enter my apartment. No noise or signs of life to let me know I am alone or not, but I presume that Caroline is probably passed out somewhere; wether or not she has a friend over is none of my business. I am in no posistion to judge. I shrug of my coat and slip out of my heels, feet screaming in relief as pins and needles flicker through them. For a moment, I look around the flat, taking in the pot ridden kitchen and the scattered clothes hanging anywhere and everywhere. Yes, Caroline definitely has a friend over. I am about to get started on some cleaning, but I decide against it and simply settle for jumping in the shower before I have to get to work.

I stand underneath the warm water longer than I usually do as I try to piece together the events of last night, but I am still no more successful than I was when I first woke up in Damon's house. The funny thing is, I can't seem to get_ him _out of my head. Normally, after a one night stand, the guy wouldn't stick around to make you pancakes. He'd hand you your clothes, then usher you out, hungry and self loathed. But not him. Damon had taken the time to make me feel special; helping me look for my clothes and reassuring me that I was definitely not cheap. I'd had one night stands before, but none of them made me feel the way he did. He seemed to be the perfect gentleman. It was just a shame I couldn't remember how he _really _made me feel last night.

I click off the power and wring my hair out, then step onto the linoleum and wrap a towel around my body. I stand in the middle of the bathroom for a moment, contemplating what I should do next, but all I feel like doing is crawling back into bed and never waking up. Then, I hear Caroline giggle in the next room. Quickly but quietly, I pick up my clothes and hurry back into my bedroom. When we first bought this place, it was falling apart; The walls were cracked, the floorboards broken in some places, the paint work non existent- it was just ugly plasterboards lined up uneven and shabby. It had taken us months to get it into shape, but it still wasn't much better. We had strengthened the four beams that ran from floor to ceiling in a sqaure shape and wrapped fairy lights around them whilst we sorted out the electricity and painted our own bedrooms in our own colours. Although we had light at the flick of a switch now, we kept the fairy lights, deciding that they were cute and homely. On a budget, we had only been able to afford the neccesisties, such as beds and sofas and kitchen appliances, but it had been home to us and it still was. Even though we still didn't own a TV.

I dry and quickly dress, slipping into my usual get up of dark wash jeans, a white fitted t-shirt, and my favourite pair of leather boots I purchased from a car boot sale a year ago. I decide against blow drying my hair and pull it up into a messy bun, then exit my bedroom into the lounge. Caroline is flopped over one side of the couch, drunk and exhausted. She clutches her head as my shoes pound across the wood floor and without words, she ushers me to be quiet.

"Good morning," I smile, a little too brightly to rub her face in it. Caroline has always envied my ability to rub drink off of my back as soon as I wake up the next morning, even if we've had the same amount.

"Shut up." She grumbles.

I flop down on the couch beside her and pull her hair from her face. She looks up at me. "Where's your guy?" I ask.

"Gone." She replies a heavy sigh. Caroline had always had male attention, she just couldn't ever keep it.

"Then he's stupid." I tell her. She smiles softly.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

Giggling, she raises her head and rests it on my lap. "Oh Gilbert, not at all."

I play with her curls for a few moments, watching the clock adhered to the brick feature wall slowly tick by. It was five past ten and I was already late for work. I deicde that another ten minutes won't kill me. "What about you?" I hear her ask and she lifts her head to look at me. "The guy from loveshack last night?"

Now its my turn to sigh. I kick off my shoes and curl my legs towards my chest. "I don't know." I say. "I woke up this morning in a strangers bedroom with no recollection of what happened the night before. To say I was freaked is an understatement."

Caroline's curls bounce as she leans forward. "What was he like?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

She doesn't have to expand, I know what she's implying. "I seriously can't remember." I tell her. "My mind is a complete blank." I'm being truthful and the look on her face says she believes me.

"He was hot though." She adds in afterthought and I giggle thinking back to how he stood shirtless making pancakes.

"I wanted to lick his abs." I snigger. "I remember that much. He stood in his kitchen, making me breakfast, in just a pair of sweatpants. I swear, Care..." I trail off.

Caroline groans and slaps my leg. "Stop." She orders. "You're making me jelous. My guy didn't even remember my name."

"Oh good lord. He _is_ stupid." I say again. "What was his name?"

"Sam something or other. He just _laid_ there, Elena." She tells me. "Worst one night stand ever. I'm glad he left."

I snigger again, patting her head in a comforting way, then declare I have to get to work and leave her to wallow with some early morning ice cream. I offer to make her pancakes shirtless, but she just giggles and sends me on my way, handing me cash for a taxi.

* * *

_**Damon  
**_Sophie clings to me like a monkey as I reach down to pick her up. For a 10 month old, she's pretty big, already taking her first steps and wrapping me around her little finger. I hand her her favourite stuffed animal and rock her softly in my arms. "What's all this fuss about huh?" I question, but she doesn't even look at me, just kisses her giraffe on the head and clasps it tightly to her chest. "How about some breakfast?"

In the kitchen, I place her in her highchair and go about making some porridge. It's not her favourite but for today, it's something she'll have to make do with. When the microwave deems it finished, I lay it on the side to cool down before I present it to her. This morning, she doesn't cry at it then throw the bowl on the floor, she just looks at it, then picks up the spoon, motioning for me to feed her. I shake my head, laughing softly and give her a few mouthfuls before she gives up. That's okay though; It's more than she usually manages.

"What do you want to do today, Soph?" I ask.

She looks up at me with wide brown eyes so much like her mothers, and gives me a quirky smile in reply. She quirms in her chair as she lifts her arms for me to pick her up, so I give in to her demands and take her in my arms before I place her down again in her travel cot amongst her favourite toys and teddies. She squeals in disdain, looking up at me as if I were no longer her friend, but I just chuckle and reach down to ruffle her hair. As I start to clear away in the kitchen the remains of the breakfast I had shared with Elena, the phone rings.

"Salvatore?"

The voice on the other end doesn't even bother to say hello, just growls my name in an unhappy tone.

"Lockwood," I greet. "Good to hear your voice." Sarcasm drips from my lips. I clutch the phone between my ear and shoulder as I empty the washing machine and dump its contents on the table for Maria from housekeeping to peg it out to dry.

"Do you realise what time it is?"

I glance up at the clock where it tell me that its dangerously close to eleven. "Shit." I curse. "Ty, I swear, I just lost track of time."

Tyler, my father's partners son and my best friend since high school, scoffs down the speaker. "Get your shit back on the rails then man and meet me downtown at half past. Giuseppe isn't happy."

I groan. My father had never really accepted me into the family business, especially after Sophie was dumped on my doorstep by her self-centred mother, he'd become more tight-lipped than ever, settling only for tolerating me. Stefan, my younger, good natured brother was his favourite. Always had been.

"You got it man," I breathe out, even though I know I probably won't make it in time seeing as I had Sophie to think about. "I'll see you then." I click off the minute the little girl in question begins to squeal in frustration at being ignored, and I quickly rack my brain for a babysitter. I come up blank.

"Okay Soph, looks like you're coming to work with me today," I tell her as I pick her up and straighten out her cute litle onesie. A funky smell invades my nostrils. She smiles cheekily up at me and I sigh in resoloution.

I need a nanny.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, sweethearts!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was slightly short...**

**You know what to do;)**

**over+outxo**


End file.
